


Clean Up Duty

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After the dance, things heat up between Yang and Blake.





	Clean Up Duty

The dance had been a great success. Everyone, though most importantly Blake, had had a good time. Yang sighed contently as she rolled up cables.

The party was over, and with Weiss conveniently disappeared, Yang was cleaning up all by herself; or she would’ve been, if Blake hadn’t volunteered to lend a hand. Yang had initially declined, wanting her faunus friend to enjoy herself to the fullest that night, but she insisted.

Blake piled up table cloths, banners and doilies, while Yang took care of the sound system. She flinched when Yang accidentally pressed a button and loud music started blaring out of a nearby speaker. Mercifully, Yang turned it off again right away.

“Sorry about that”, she said, smiling apologetically. Blake waved her hand dismissively and smiled. It had been no big deal.  
“Hey, wanna have some more fun before I unplug this?”, Yang asked. Blake gave her a funny look, unsure of what she was suggesting. In response Yang waved her arm towards the room.

It was empty. The silence was deafening compared to the sounds of celebration that had echoed off of its walls not too long ago. With most of the lights turned off and without its decorations it looked gloomy, almost decrepit.

It made Blake shudder a little.  
“What am I supposed to be seeing?”, she asked, at a loss.  
“We’re all alone here! How about one last dance? We’ll be able to dance like nobody’s watching!”, Yang explained jovially. Blake considered for a moment, but Yang’s prompting gesticulations left her little choice.  
“Yeah, okay”, she snickered.

Yang did a celebratory fist pump, twirled around and hit the random play button. The speakers came to life with the sound of polka. Both girls grimaced and Yang pressed the button again. Speed Metal pierced their eardrums, and Yang turned down the volume to a whisper.

“What is up with the playlist? Weiss and I made it together. I don’t remember this junk getting added”.  
“Well, I seem to recall Sun and Neptune messing with the sound system when they thought no one was looking. Guess their little prank songs never got played during the party”, Blake said. Yang’s expression grew sour.  
“Well, good! Anyway, how about I give it one last try? Maybe we’ll luck out”, she said, hovering her finger over the button. Blake looked at her with a fierce expression and nodded. The finger descended. The button clicked, and a slow dance number started playing.

Yang hung her head.  
“Well, that’s a dud”, she said, moving to turn the music off.  
“Is it? You know, I’m tired anyway. A slow number seems pretty nice right now”, Blake said. Yang pondered that for a moment and sighed.  
“I guess. Not what I had in mind, but...”, she said, extending her hand to Blake as an invitation. She accepted.

They quickly found their groove. Yang was leading with her hands on Blake’s waist, while the faunus’ arms lazily rested on her shoulders. The dance felt awkwardly close to Yang, but she didn’t dislike it. She hadn’t gotten around to a whole lot of dancing herself that evening, and the slow number was actually pretty relaxing.

It almost made her a little drowsy. Blake’s dress felt nice under her hands, and having her so close was comfortably warm. She thought about how pleasant and subtle Blake’s perfume was when the catgirl’s arms moved to embrace her.

Yang was surprised when Blake’s chin came to rested on her shoulder. Their bodies were rubbing against each other, and the blonde felt a little hot all of a sudden.  
“Thanks for convincing me, Yang”, Blake whispered into her ear. “I’ve had a fantastic evening, all thanks to you. Thank you for looking out for me”.

Blake’s words sounded so heartfelt that it almost made Yang shed a tear. Her lower lip quivered and she had to take a few deep breaths before answering.  
“You’re welcome. That’s what friends are for, after all”, she whispered and hugged Blake tightly.

They kept rocking back and forth to the music like that, caught up in their own thoughts. They didn’t even notice that the song ended and looped.

Yang felt quite warm after a while. She loosened her hug on the catgirl. They looked at each other for some time. Blake’s yellow eyes seemed to glow in the low light. They were captivating, so much so that she didn’t even notice how Blake slowly leaned in.

Then she felt Blake’s soft lips brush against her own, tenderly. The contact was short, but Blake quickly followed it up and gently pressed her lips onto Yang’s. They were warm and tasted like strawberry. Then she felt the tip of Blake’s tongue caressing her lips.

Yang had simply accepted the kiss, mostly out of surprise, but feeling Blake’s tongue made her gasp a little, which startled Blake. She pulled her face away and looked at Yang. Her eyes had gone wide and she was blushing.

“I-I’m so sorry, Yang. I don’t know what came over me”, she said and tried to step away. Without a second thought, Yang tightened her embrace, surprising Blake. The catgirl looked at her expectantly.

Yang had acted without thinking, but there were a few things she knew. She knew she wanted to keep Blake close. She knew she liked feeling Blake’s body pressing against her own. And she knew that…  
“The kiss felt good”, she said softly, and gingerly moved a hand down to Blake’s butt.

Blake’s heart fluttered. Yang’s face was flushed and inching closer. She could feel the blonde’s breath on her lips. She liked the way Yang touched her. Getting pressed against Yang’s body felt good. She wanted more of it, so she decided to meet her halfway.

They touched lips tentatively at first, but quickly became braver. Tender caresses evolved into games of catch. They tried to trap their partners lips between their own, if only to hold them in place; to make the kiss last. However, they tired of games quickly. Shy little kisses and pecks made way for kisses that grew in intensity. Soon, their tongues tumbled from one mouth into the other and back again.

Yang was shuddering. Her hands had wandered beneath Blake’s skirt and firmly grasped her plush butt directly. The strawberry flavor of Blake’s lip gloss had faded. All Yang could taste anymore was Blake; all she could hear, all she could smell and all she could feel was Blake.

The faunus was clinging to Yang desperately. She felt like she was on fire, and everything Yang did fanned the flames. Their breasts rubbed against each other, and she could distinctly feel the blonde’s hard nipples. It seemed like Yang hadn’t bothered with a bra that night.

Slowly but surely Blake’s knees grew weak. When Yang noticed her weight dragging her down, she picked up the catgirl and carried her over to a table. She put her down and resumed where they had left off.

With the faunus seated, Yang couldn’t fondle her tushy anymore. Instead, her hands caressed Blake’s smooth thighs. Blake, on the other hand, grew bolder. It was now her turn to reach beneath Yang’s dress and give her lovely butt a squeeze. The blonde sighed contently in response, and the sound was music to Blake’s ears.

She wanted to hear more. She continued to fondle Yang’s rear, appreciating how firm yet bouncy it was, but Yang’s reactions grew weaker as she grew accustomed to the stimulation. Dissatisfied, Blake decided that she’d focus her efforts on another part of her body.

Yang moaned in surprise when Blake rubbed her crotch through her underwear. Her fingers dug into Blake’s thighs almost painfully and she pushed her thighs together, as if to stop Blake from doing that, but the faunus would not be deterred. Yang’s panties were a little wet, and she felt strong heat radiating from beneath the fabric. It felt nice, prompting her to rub her fingers into it more.

Before long, Yang embraced Blake very tightly. She started moaning and rocking her hips against Blake’s fingers. The catgirl buried her face into Yang’s warm cleavage, deeply inhaling her scent as she continued to rub the blonde’s pussy. 

Fingers and hips gradually moved harder and faster. Yang’s moans grew louder and her panties wetter, until Blake’s fingers were slick with juices. She listened to Yang’s racing heartbeat and quick, shallow breathing as the inevitable orgasm approached.

“Blake...”, Yang whined desperately when it was just about time for her to cum. The brunette looked up from Yang’s luscious breasts and was immediately pulled in for a fierce kiss. Then the release came.

Yang’s whole body tensed up, and Blake was afraid that she might crush her with her tight embrace. The blonde moaned and cried into Blake’s mouth and the climax made waves of pleasant heat wash all over her. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision went dark for a few seconds. She leaned on Blake as she savored the high.

Blake hugged Yang and started leaning back, effectively laying down on the table and dragging Yang along. Their kiss broke off and Yang’s head came to rest on Blake’s chest. She was drawing shuddering breaths, trying to recover from the climax. Blake ran her fingers through her golden locks with a smile on her lips.

Once Yang had recovered somewhat, she climbed onto the table until they were face to face. Her golden tresses cascaded down all around them. They looked at each other for a long moment, smiled, kissed again, and continued to do so for quite some time.

* * * * *

The morning after, it was time to depart for their field mission. Team RWBY was getting ready to leave their room when Weiss raised her voice.  
“Blake, what is that?”, she asked, pointing at the catgirl’s neck. She raised an eyebrow, but only sought out a mirror when Yang and Ruby looked surprised, too. There was a dark spot on her neck, near her collarbone.

“Is that a hicky?”, Weiss prodded mirthfully. Blake blushed and grabbed a scarf to hide the mark.  
“Who gave you that? It was Sun, wasn’t it? Seems like the grumpy kitten really had some fun last night!”, the heiress said with delight.  
“S-shut up”, Blake retorted halfheartedly, blushing with a little smirk on her lips.

She shared a private look with the real perpetrator who smiled warmly and blew her a kiss when no one was looking.


End file.
